sylvan_shardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Intro Story - Read the Third Request
Third Parchment (written in an elegant, slanted script): Dear Senators, King Peter has personally requested your help in a matter of no small importance, and asks that you give it your attention at the soonest opportunity. You no doubt remember Lady Deanna Ansker, whose manor home lies two hours’ journey north in the mountains. She has been a dedicated supporter of Soros, so it is with no small sorrow I report her passing from an extended illness. She lived a long, full life, and was the last of the Ansker Clan, so there are none to inherit her estate. Since she had no heirs, she intended to gift the manor and its contents to King Peter and his line. She was an explorer and historian of Halfling culture, so her home is a sort of museum to her people’s ancient cities. In this she was unusual, as most Halflings avoid the barrows and ruins of their ancient cities, believing them to be cursed or jinxed or some nonsense. Clan Ansker was alone in their passion for unearthing (figuratively and literally) the story of their society before the Diaspora that scattered the Halflings across Myrnia. However, their courage to break taboos alienated them from their people, and Clan Ansker has been diminishing for generations. After Lady Deanna’s father, Lord Duncan, passed ten years ago she lived alone in that manor, too far removed from the city guards to rely on them to respond to bandits or monsters. Fortunately, Lady Deanna was quite capable of protecting herself. Her manor is a relative fortress with stout walls and narrow rooms full of traps and guardians. The King’s Guard had some trouble entering and was unable to secure Lady Deanna’s collection. It is King Peter’s wish that the manor become a residence of the Crown Prince, and as he feels that Prince Pete’s return is imminent thanks to your dedicated and unfailing friendship, it is of the utmost importance that the place be made safe for him and his friends. He asks that you go, deal with the protections, catalog the collection, and establish protections such that it is protected once again from looters but accessible to yourselves, the King’s representatives, and most importantly Prince Pete. If you find anything inside which could be useful for your good work, please take inventory of it and make use of it with the King’s blessing. All we ask is a book. Lady Deanna showed it to me—it is the collected learnings of Clan Ansker about the ancient Halflings. It is an invaluable collection for science and, as it has the location of many barrows and ruins, in the wrong hands it could lead to looting and desecration we would see prevented. Please return the book to the King. We trust you to consider this task as urgent. If miscreants found their way into the manor they could plunder a unique and wonderful collection, and the work of generations of Clan Ansker would be for nothing. - Polon’tse PS Dearest daughter, please come by the palace when you can. I miss your stories and laughter. Category:Intro Story